Memories of the Crescent Moon
by Alithea Korogane
Summary: It is time...for him to say goodbye. His life with his precious students is now over. The government has finally made their plan, and there is Yanagisawa and his first student on the mix. And he did not know that there was an angel waiting for him on the other side. How will he deal on this all?(Korosensei's perspective on S02 E22-24)


**_Kon'nichiwa, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom_** ** _Otakus!_**

 ** _It is me again, Meitantei Shinku Ran, bringing you another wonderful story! This time, from another fandom, which is Assassinatikn Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu!_**

 ** _Well, I was now writing for a new fandom! I am so excited! Considering the fact that I was new to AC...hehehehe_**

 ** _I will remind you, this story has a major spoiler! It will be happening between Season 2 Episode 22 and 25...So if you never watch it yet, back off._**

 ** _And sorry for the grammatical mistakes you will encounter in the story. English is not my mother tongue, and I am a Filipino. Well, I have a different dialect though, that means I am a multilingual person. Wait, forget about that._**

 _Koro-sensei's_ _thoughts are in italics...while the mysterious voice was on bold italics!_

 ** _And I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom! I am just a petty fan who tries to earn money just to buy a single AC manga. That means...I am like Koro-sensei...a poor person!_**

 ** _For those who did not know Japanese, the English translations will be posted at the end of each chapter._**

 ** _"Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, so long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully." -Korosensei_**

 ** _*CHAPTER ONE*_**

 ** _IT IS TIME_**

March 12, 2016...

The dreaded day has finally come for Koro-sensei and his beloved students of Class 3-E.

Six days ago, the government had finally did the final step of the plan to kill Koro-sensei. With the help of other countries, they had created a powerful weapon called the "Lance of the Heavens", a powerful laser that could disintegrate any tentacled creatures made of anti-matter like him, and the "Shield of Earth", a laser generated shield which prevents those creatures to escape from the blast.

Six days ago, they shot Koro-sensei's assassination classroom with the weapon's powerful laser beam. Surprisingly, the mountain and the building was untouched, but Koro-sensei, a tentacled creature made of anti-matter particles and unfortunately, the weapon's target, was injured in the blast. He managed to escape the blast, but his tentacles had melted like ice cream on a hot day, leaving him whimpering in pain. Considering the fact that regeneration costs him stamina and energy, he was panting and gasping for breath when he did so.

Apparently, the beam only works on the injured octopus teacher.

Before he could fly away, the shield activated, leaving the poor sensei trapped. He tried to touch the barrier, but once he touched it with his tentacle, his poor appendage melted.

It was flawless plan, indeed, and Koro-sensei knew that the day has finally came.

He had just finished making the graduation album and his "Rules to Live By" book that he wants to give to his students. He sighed softly as he remembered the things happened after the shield has activated. It was 6 days since he was contained by the shield, but instead of doing nothing or trying to escape like any sane person usually do, he spend those painstaking days by making those thousand-paged books individually.

He had never seen his students ever since, for Karasuma-sensei had texted him that his students had been forbidden to enter the dome. Also, his existence was now revealed to the world, although they perceived him as a evil monster who forces his 'hostages' to do his bidding, and train them to kill or assassinate.

Koro-sensei snorted. _Hostages, huh? The government was really determined to kill me by lying to the world. Such lying and manipulative jerks._ _I never did anything bad to my students, I just wanted them to be successful. Besides, I had left the life of assassination and murdering people a long time ago,and I just wanted to become a teacher for the woman I cared and adored._

He looked at the crescent moon and smiled wistfully. _For one last time, I wanted to see my students once again..._ He thought to himself, as he started to clean the classroom he and his students considers their second home.

He sighed loudly, as he cleaned the desks. He knew he will die alone. He was relieved, though, that his students were safe outside the barrier.

 ** _"Shinigami-sama?"_**

Koro-sensei stiffened, as he was surprised at the familiar voice. He looks around the empty room for a sign of life but saw nothing.

No one calls him that anymore.

Ever since he became the yellow octopus he is today.

Ever since _her death..._

He shook his big yellow head. _Maybe it was just my imagination kicking out again._

He resumed his cleaning, ignoring the mysterious voice. He started to arrange the chairs and tables, while eating those junk foods he had saved. He was thankful he had stocked too much food and sweets, or he will be forced to eat rocks and twigs again.

As he was arranging the books at the bookshelf, a image of a smiling woman came into his mind. Koro-sensei smiled gently, as he recognizes the woman in his dreams.

Yukimura Aguri.

A simple woman who is a heiress of a pharmacutical company, who had been bankrupted.

A simple woman who only wanted to teach, who has the passion to educate her precious students, the Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High.

The ex-fiance of that bastard named Yanagisawa Kotarou, and the one who monitors and checks on the captured famous assassin known as the Shinigami/Reaper.

The one who teaches him compassion and symphathy.

His mentor...

And his love.

Koro-sensei focused on Aguri's image on his mind. Oh how he missed her beautiful smile, her quirky personality, her passion to teach, her big boobs *cough, and her terrible fashion sense.

He smiled at her sadly, and he could imagine her smiling at him. He sighed, unconciously holding his crescent moon tie and twirl it with his two-pronged tentacle fingers.

He could imagine him talking to her. She was wearing the same dress she wore at the day her life was taken away, only cleaner. She has a soft glow in her body, like an angel's.

 _"Aguri?"_

 _Yes?_ She would reply, looking at him with her sparkling dark eyes.

 _"Am...I doing it right? You know, doing the same thing you do when you were still alive..._ _To be a teacher.."._ He stuttered slightly, never looking the woman in the eye.

He could imagine her laughing, _Of course you are, you huge fluffy octopus!_ She will exclaim, approaching him and touches his two-pronged tentacle, _You are a good teacher, even better than me! You managed to guide and save them from the dark, to teach them..._ _You managed to put a spark in their eyes, unlike I did when I was still their teacher. Even I myself can't do it!_

He shook his round head and smiled sweetly at her. _No...you are. Besides, you were the one who inspires me to teach these wonderful kids. I am so grateful to you._ _Thank you, Aguri for_ _everything..._ Koro-sensei twirled his tentacles, nervously glancing at the smiling woman. _Aguri?_

Dream Aguri looked at him in confusion. _What is it?_

Koro-sensei sighed. _I want to tell you this for a long time. Ever since that lab incident. And before you were dying in my arms...I just wanted to say that... I..._ _I lo-_

He was surprised when his phone rang. He looked at his phone with annoyance as the image of the girl he loved faded from his mind.

 _Karasuma-sensei was calling..._

Koro-sensei sighed as he answered the call. He hopes Karasuma-sensei would bring him some good news this time.

"Moshi, moshi..."

"Octopus..." Karasuma-sensei's authoritive voice filled his non-existing ears. Koro-sensei pouts, when will that man learn that he has a name, and that is the name that his students had given him, 'Koro-sensei'.

"Still not saying my name, huh... How many times do I have to tell you I have a name!" Koro-sensei retored, as he heard the government agent choked on his saliva.

"Well, I had so news for you," Karasuma ignored Koro-sensei's comment and composed himself.

The octopus teacher's beady eyes narrowed, "What news is that?" he asked in a cold voice. He can feel something's wrong this time.

Well, trapping him in this dome is already news!

Karasuma had explained something to Koro-sensei, whose permanent grin of his turn into one of surprise.

"WHAT?!"

 ** _Koro-sensei and the E Class' Corner!_**

 _[Curtain rises, Koro-sensei appears onstage, looking at the audience]_

Koro-sensei:"Well...well...What do we have here? Meitantei Shinku had finally made a fanfiction about Assassination Classroom! Full marks to you, Shinku! _[His face became orange with a red circle on it]_

 _[Shinku just groaned offstage]_

Koro-sensei: At least little Conan-kun is considerate enough to let me borrow you to write stories for our fandom...Considering you have been writing about his show for how many months...a year perhaps?

 _[Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan rolls his eyes from offstage]_

Koro-sensei: Nurufufufufufu... So... _[clapping]_ The first chapter was now published here on this site, and I couldn't wait for the story to unfold! Of course, I will be there!

 _[Nagisa, Karma, Kayano and some of the 3-E Class appeared onstage, sweatdropped at their teacher's actions.]_

Kaede: _[Nervous]_ Um, Koro-sensei...You do know that this fic is revolving around your historic death scene, right?

Koro-sensei: Of course, Kayano-san! I know about that! _[pouts, before laughing, slithering noises was heard as he wiggled his tentacles]_

Maehara: _[pissed off]_ AND WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT?!

 _[Nagisa sweatdrops, while Karma was laughing]_

 _[Koro-sensei stopped wriggling his tentacles]_

Koro-sensei: Oh... _[pauses, blushed and turned pink]_

 _[Suddenly, Aguri came onstage, holding some hentai mangas_ _and her bikini picture that Kayano, Karma and Nakamura gave him last Valentine's Day.]_

Aguri: _[shouts, totally pissed off]_ SHINIGAMI-SAMA, OR SHOULD I SAY, KORO-SENSEI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! _[raises the pervertic objects]_

 _[Koro-sensei gulped, pinkish tinge in his cheeks]_

Karma: Oooooohhhhh... _[evil smile]_ Looks like your wife has found the treasure!

 _[Nakamura Rio was laughing mischievously...]_

 _[Other Class 3-E students sans Nakamura and Karma sweatdropped]_

Nakamura: I prefer that you should run, you big yellow octopus, or you will be made into a takoyaki by Yukimura-sensei... _[Looks at the pissed off female teacher]_

Koro-sensei: _[glared at the two troublemakers]_ Oh, she is not my wife! _[pauses]_ And I think you are right...

Koro-sensei: I hate to do this but...Ciao!

 _[Koro-sensei flies offstage at Mach 20]_

Aguri: _[holding a rifle gun out of nowhere]_ COME BACK HERE, YOU JERKY PERVERTIC OCTOPUS! YOU PERVERTIC ASSASSIN! YOU ARE TO BE FRIED BY ME!

 _[Aguri stormed off, shooting the poor octopus with lots of bullets]_ _[students had facepalmed]_

Kaede: Oneechan! Stop it now! This is not you! And you cannot shoot that big Mach 20 speedster!

 _[Kaede was following her pissed off sister, who still continued shooting at Koro]_

Nagisa: _[sweatdropped]_ Well, now that Koro-sensei is being chased by an angry Yukimura-sensei... _[sighs]_ I will now do this. I hope you will read this story written by Shinku. Trust me, she will do anything she can to make this interesting to read. If you notice some mistakes on this story, please tell her.

Megu: Yeah, and she will be updating it a bit...slowly, because she had to prepare the transcripts for episodes 22, 23 and 24.

Ritsu: And I hope you will like this one!

Class 3-E: _[bows]_ Well, see you on our next appearance!

 _[Koro-sensei's screams were heard in the background]_

 _[Curtains fall]_

 ** _Chapter One is finally done! I am so happy!_**

 ** _And if you think it was a cliffhanger, do not worry! I will post the next chapter this time because it was already late and I do not want to get scolded by Dad. hehehehe..._**

 ** _And if you see any mistakes in spelling and grammar, pm me! I suck at English, so heheheheh..._**

 ** _I am so sorry if it sucks..._**

 ** _With love and tentacles,_**

 ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa._**


End file.
